Their Pink Haired Secretary
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: Sakura hated her job as a secretary. Sure it sounded good on paper, but being constantly groped, kissed, touched, and pratically raped by the seven billionaires she worked for? She wasn't so hot for that. MultiSaku


Their Pink Haired Secretary

**Disclaimer: **No I don't

**Full Summary: **People often wondered why Haruno Sakura would hate her job. It paid well, got good benefits, reasonable hours, and paid vacations. What people didn't know that the seven billionaires who ran the whole thing seemed to have a strange obsession with the pink haired girl. And sitting in a conference room with the said men feeling their lustful gazes on her back was not the pleasant morning she had in mind. She would be lucky if she came out of this job still a virgin. Let us pray for Sakura.

**Sequel or no Sequel? That is the question I would like YOU reviewers to answer! **

**I completely made up Sasori's last name. Don't judge by my less than original thoughts! Please and Thank you**

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura hated her job

No actually that's the understatement of the century

She _loathed _her job, _detested _it, _abhorred _it. Pretty much anything to do with a severe hateful feeling she felt for this job.

She started the position for secretary in this high class corporation that included seven of the most successful companies in the world. To her, this was a dream come true. She would be the secretary for the company owners and attend the board meetings. She was so excited she could hardly stand it.

That is, until she actually started.

On the first day she was introduced to the company owners: Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Itachi Uchiha, Sasori Satsuki, and Neji Hyuuga, All of whom looked extremely sophisticated and regal. They nodded their heads courteously when she was introduced to them by her boss.

However that quickly changed once her boss left so Sakura and the handsome males could get acquainted. As soon as the door clicked close, Sakura turned back around to face her new bosses with a large, eager smile on her face only to gasp at the sight she saw.

The billionaires no longer looked courteous or polite, regal or sophisticated, mature or influential.

Instead they looked like _predators, hungry, _and _lustful_.

Sakura couldn't help but gulp slightly.

Before she could even get a word in before she was glomped ferociously by the males all touching the exposed skin such as her knees, arms, face, neck, and so on. She could also swear she heard the mutterings of 'mine, all mine' coming from quite a number of them. But she was sure it was just her imagination.

Or at least she really hoped so.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura heard her heels clicking down the hall while she scanned over the list of thing she needed to get done today. Each day she had certain tasks she needed to do for each company owner. The first one on the list:

Naruto Uzumaki

The beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed, hyper active billionaire of the group. He was easily the simplest one of the group, often losing track of what he was thinking or saying and acting more like a little kid than a twenty four year old man.

Sakura sighed and lifted her head to rub the back of her exposed neck. She was asked, more like ordered, by Naruto to wear her hair up when she was with him because he liked to have a clear view of her neck. Her barely past shoulder length pink hair was pulled up to a messy bun with two pens stuck in there. She had on a black skirt that went up three inches above the knee and a cap sleeved green blouse to compliment her clear jade eyes. She slowly scanned the list of tasks to do.

The first think she needed to get was his morning ramen.

If there was one thing that everyone knew about the blonde was that he was obsessed with ramen. He had it for every meal, every day. Sakura often told him that probably wasn't very healthy but he simply brushed it off.

Sakura smiled at the guard sitting in the chair in front of the company door. "Good morning Choji-kun" Sakura smiled politely and waved.

The guard blushed slightly and grabbed a chip from the potato chip bag he currently held in his hands. "Good morning Sakura-san" he greeted back and nodded his head in her direction and held the door open for her.

Sakura thanked him and entered the office only to be rewarded with a distinct voice yelling "IS SAKURA-CHAN HERE YET?!" Sakura groaned and slapped her hand on her face while hearing the giggles and chuckles that were being echoed around the room. Everyone was quite aware of the feelings that the blonde had for his secretary. In fact he seemed to immediately have feelings for her when they first met.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura fast walked into the office the first day and started looking around in complete awe at the huge office. Sakura sweatdropped at the orange walls and black door and desks. 'He sure likes the colors orange and black doesn't he' she thought silently while walking up to the head desk to introduce herself. _

"_Hello my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm Mr. Uzumaki-san's new secretary" she told the girl sitting behind the desk. _

_The girl had long navy blue hair that shined under the bright lights, beautiful pearl eyes and a shy smile. "H-hello H-har-haruno-san, my name is H-hyuga Hinata" she said quietly and lowered her head. "Uzumaki-san is e-expecting to m-meet y-you in his office" she finished and handed Sakura her schedule. _

_Sakura smiled politely, thanked Hinata, and headed down the hall. She stopped at a large black door with a plaque that said '_Naruto Uzumaki's office' _Sakura took a deep, calming breath and knocked on the door. _

"_Come In" a semi-deep masculine voice said from inside the office. _

_Sakura took another deep breath, opened the door, and stepped inside the large plush office. She gaped at the large office that had completely come into her sight. _

_The office contained orange walls with a large black rug that looked soft to touch. A sofa that stretched from one wall to another that could easily fit two people lying down. The sofa contained velvet black pillows and a desk right next to the sofa. There was a beautiful view of Tokyo and a large desk that Sakura guessed was where Naruto Uzumaki did his work since there was a soft swirly chair behind it. On the desk sat a large Mac computer along with few photos that she guessed were his family and friends. _

'_Are those _ramen _cups?' Sakura sweatdropped and looked at the piles of instant ramen cups that flowed over the huge desk. _

"_Is that you Sakura-chan?" A loud voice came from the file closet and a figure stepped out into clear view. Sakura had to stop herself from gasping slightly. She had heard rumors about Naruto Uzumaki being attractive. _

_But she never knew he was this _hot_. _

_He had golden blonde hair in soft spikes that feel into his bright, gorgeous cerulean eyes. He oddly enough had whiskers on his face that made him look rugged and sexy. Even though his suit covered up his chest you could still see the outline of a very muscled body. He had on his face an eager smile that showed his perfectly straight white teeth. _

_Naruto Uzumaki was gorgeous. _

_Sakura shook her head slightly and cleared her throat, "Yes Mr. Uzumaki-san, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'll be your secretary." She bowed, "And it's an honor to be able to assist you Mr. Uzumaki-san". _

_Naruto simply stared at her for about three minutes making Sakura feel very self conscious. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and nervously looking around the room. 'Maybe he doesn't like me already' she fretted. _

_Those thoughts were quickly erased from her mind once she got ferociously attacked by said blonde. _

"_Oh Sakura-chan you are so CUTE!" he yelled and gently nuzzled her check with his nose affectionately and laid a long lingering kiss on her cheek._

_Sakura pulled off a blush that exceeded the color of her hair and quickly detangled herself from her new "boss". "M-Mr. U-u-Uzumaki-san" Sakura started and started walking backwards with Naruto following her every movement. _

"_Call me Naruto Sakura-chan" the boy chirped and reached towards the pinkette who dodged his embrace. _

"_Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no" Sakura shook her head fast and waved her hands in front of her body. "That would be _highly _inappropriate, you should also not address me in such an intimate way Uzumaki-san" Sakura instructed, standing her ground with her heels standing firmly onto the rug._

"_But why Sakura-chan?" Naruto quirked his head to one side and gave her an affectionate smile. _

"_Well because then people will think…well" Sakura blushed and whispered "_Things_" and looked down to the ground. Her blush only increased when she felt a pair of muscled arms wrapped around her waist and their foreheads touched. _

"_What I want them" Naruto whispered and grabbed a piece of her cherry blossom hair. "To think" he continued to whisper and bringing her closer and completely meshing their bodies together, "_Things_". _

_Sakura gulped slightly when she saw his eyes darken with a look that completely resembled lust. "Well that's completely out of the question" Sakura declare and forcefully pushed herself away. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to start my work" she huffed and marched out of the office leaving a slightly confused and very much turned on blonde alone. _

_**Flashback over**_

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at his childish antics. And also right after she left the room she heard a very loud announcement from him that he planned on making her his future wife. Every day after that he constantly tried to grab her and pull her into his office. And every day she would pull away from his advances and continue on with her work.

However, now, every day he kept getting more and more forceful.

And she hated to admit it, cringed more like it, absolutely _revolted _by the idea.

It was getting harder to not succumb to his advances.

Now, let's not be stupid, Naruto was an _extremely _handsome man. And Sakura had heard many rumors from the past secretaries that they had walked in on him while he was having well erm, _relations_.

Sakura completely blushed to the roots at the thought of walking in on him having sex. So of course she knocked every single time before entering the room. Only to find that he never has _any _women in his office unless they were clients. She often wondered if he was just being extremely sneaky by having woman slink into his office when no one was around, Or if he would have any dignity and actually save that for his own house.

Oh no, she found out what the real reason was.

That he _wasn't having any_.

At the mere thought of it Sakura's mouth went completely agape and she fell back onto his couch when he first told her. She remembered exactly what he said.

"_Sakura-chan, you're going to be my future wife" He smiled and held her hand in his. "And since I love you so much I'm not going to be with any other girl except you Sakura-chan". _

Sakura was incredibly touched by the caring words that the blonde had uttered to her that day. She never met anyone as loyal as Naruto was.

"Uzumaki-san" Sakura said professionally while entering his office with a steaming cup of beef ramen in her hands. "Here is your ramen" She put the cup onto his desk, "You have a meeting with the business associates of Hiyashi corporation at one o' clock and then a business lunch with Jiraiya-sama at three" She placed the papers on his desk. "I also understand that is quite a late lunch for you so just in case you get hungry I have placed a few packets of instant ramen in your briefcase. Any questions Uzumaki-san?" she finally turned around to face the blonde. Sakura wanted to groan at the dreamy look on his face while he leaned his hand against his cheek staring at her.

"Yes Sakura-chan" he said dreamily, "How did you become so perfect" he purred the last word and ran over to envelope her into a large hug almost crushing her ribs.

"Uzumaki-san" she gasped from the lack of air and pushed him away, hitting him on the head with her clipboard, "Now behave" she instructed and headed towards the door. "Now you have a meeting to get ready for and quite a fair number of phone calls to make" she turned only her head to look him straight in his eyes "So I suggest you…" her sentence was cut off however by a pair of strong but soft lips that were currently being pressed against hers.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what Naruto had done. Sure she knew he always wanted to kiss her, he made that quite clear, but she never thought he'd actually _act_ on his feelings. But here he was, very much so acting on his feelings.

He pressed her up against the door while grabbing both her hands to move above her head causing the clipboard to fall onto the floor. His mouth moved greedily over hers trying desperately to break through the barrier her lips were making. His sense of thoughts were slowly numbing at the taste that her lips contained. He had never tasted anything more delicious in his life. It was even more delicious than that extra special that was especially made for him.

Sakura slightly whimpered when Naruto brought himself closer to her and forced his tongue into her mouth tasting every crevice. Sakura pried her hands from his and tried to force him away by pressing against his chest.

Naruto groaned at the taste that now completely engulfed his senses. Nothing mattered at the moment mattered. All that mattered was Sakura, his Sakura, _his. _Naruto growled at the thought of all the company owners who seemed to have feelings for his precious Sakura-chan. He never got to finish that thought however when he was forcefully pushed away from a very out of breath and _very _pissed off Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki" she growled and grabbed her clipboard smacking with it over and over again. "I can not BELIEVE YOU, now I'm going to my other employers and you will _not talk to me again for the rest of the day if you value your life_" she growled very cheatingly and stalked out of the office extremely angry.

Naruto simply stared at her retreating back and a huge loving grin lit up his face.

"Sakura-chan said my name" he said dreamily while touching his lips.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***----***

Itachi Uchiha

Sakura shuddered at the name on the plaque that clearly marked his office.

He was absolutely _notorious _for his flirtatious ways and contained so many notches in his bedpost she couldn't count them anymore.

"Pein-san" Sakura whined to the man standing at the fax machine, "Do I _really _have to go in?"

Pein chuckled and affectionately patted the secretary's head. "Now, now Sakura-san I'm sure it won't be _that _bad". Only to chuckle a little bit louder at the look Sakura gave him.

"With all do respect Pein-san" Sakura began carefully, "But I remember getting a note from Uchiha-san saying precisely that he 'cannot wait to get back into town so he can get his hands on me'" she said bluntly and eyed the door with distaste.

"That's true Sakura-san" Pein said and walked away waving one of his hands in the air "So I wish you luck" he called over his shoulder.

"Traitor" Sakura muttered under her breath but didn't move one inch. Itachi was one of the most secretly perverted males she had ever met. The first one on one time was the most awkward experience of her life.

_**Flashback **_

_Sakura stood at the large main desk sitting in the middle of Itachi Uchiha's corporation building. She was talking amicably with the head secretary Konan about her new job and Itachi himself. _

"_Well" Konan said with a coy smile on her face, "He is so hot, like _so _hot, and he's like a sex god" Konan's smile only widened when she saw Sakura's jade eyes widen and a blush settle across her nose. _

"_Konan-san" Sakura hissed under her breath, "How could you say something like that" but seeing Konan's smile become even more devilish she got knocked into reality. "Do you mean, you and him have" she gulped and didn't even need to finish the sentence when Konan's nod was all she needed. _

"_Don't be too surprised Sakura-san" Konan explained, "He's slept with every female in the company _at least _once" she finished only to laugh out loud at Sakura's shocked face. "I'm sure he'll be trying to get you into the sack too Sakura-san" Konan giggled slightly, "Since you're so innocent and adorable I'm sure it'll drive him crazy"_

_Sakura was about to respond to that statement until she felt a very dominant presence behind her. _

"_Good afternoon Itachi-san" Konan said politely with a smile on her face. _

"_Good morning Konan" a deep masculine voice rang behind Sakura. _

_Sakura could even feel the stares that were being directed to her back, Or more likely her ass. She rolled her eyes but quickly turned around and lowered her head in a greeting. "Hello Mr. Uchiha-san, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm your new secretary" she lifted her head only to find a smirk on the older Uchiha's lips. _

_She took this opportunity to quickly look him over and true to Konan's words Uchiha Itachi _certainly _was easy on the eyes. He had slightly long black hair that he kept in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were red and intense that bore into your own. His suit outlined his god-like body and his face was pale and flawless. _

"_Well miss Sakura" he purred and Sakura had to fight the urge not to shudder. "I look forward to _working _with you" he smirked even more and leaned down with what looked like to capture her lips with his own. _

_Sakura's eyes widened to what resembled dishes now and quickly yelled "I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU" causing all members in the room to look at her with confusion and amusement. She could also hear Konan trying to keep herself from bursting out in hysterical laughter. _

_She wanted to die. Right now. _

'_Just let me get struck with lightening or something' she begged internally. She was sure that all people in the office could feel the steam coming from his face. She placed her hand on her face and quickly tried to cover up her mistake. "I-I-I mean" Sakura stuttered "I don't m-mean you w-w-would w-w-want to but I-I j-just meant that I, erm, um, I" Sakura trailed off and looked helplessly at the door. "I'll go clean out my things" she said glumly and headed towards the door only to be pulled back by the wrist. _

"_Oh I don't think so Miss Sakura" Itachi's husky voice sounded in her ear, "I always welcome a challenge" he purred and quickly licked her ear. _

_**Flashback over **_

Sakura crossed her arms and puffed her chest out with pride. True to her word she still remained the only woman to resist the one and only Itachi Uchiha's charms. Not like he didn't try.

Oh no, he _certainly _tried.

Sakura still couldn't count the number the times she would be forcefully pushed against walls, desks, couches, or into rooms and almost raped by him. Sakura though was a fighter. She refused his every move.

And she knew it was driving him absolutely _mad_ with lust.

Sakura sighed and opened the door, "Welcome back into town Uchiha-san" she welcomed and set the papers on his desk. "I hope your flight went well" she asked and looked at him.

Itachi sat at his desk staring right into her emerald eyes, "It went quite well Sakura" he smirked and continued; "Though I did miss something that America could never offer me" he continued staring at her.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew where this was headed. He expected to ask him why in a very innocent tone and he would respond with you and then proceed to attempt to ravage her on his couch.

Itachi's office was very similar to Naruto's except his office had much more subtle colors to it. His couch was black and his walls were painted a very deep shade of red. On his desk contained a large black computer and his desk had many papers scattered.

"Uchiha-san would you please stop staring at my ass like a dog in heat" Sakura asked testily and put a large stack of papers in front of his face. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder how on earth you're twenty nine years old" she muttered underneath her breath. "You also have _a lot _of work to do since you've been out of the country".

Itachi gave a slight pout and rose from his chair. "Oh Sakura" he said evenly "You sound a tad stressed" he put his strong hands on her shoulders, "Has something happened that _your Itachi_ should know about" he whispered in her ear and gently bit it.

Sakura quickly slapped his hands away and stepped out his presence. "It's none of your concern _Uchiha-san_" she emphasized the word, subtly explaining their "relationship".

Itachi growled slightly in annoyance at his pink haired lust interest and quickly grabbed her hips making them come into contact with his. "You don't seem to understand Sakura" he brought his lips down to her neck and started nipping at it. "I have been without you for two weeks" he groaned and brought a hand to the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "And I've _had it_ waiting for you to come to me" he growled.

Itachi pushed her on top of the couch and began licking her neck from her chin to her clavicle. He then forced her head to move towards his and caught her lips with his in a searing and possessive kiss. He groaned at finally being able to taste her. The girl who has haunted his every thought since she yelled at him the first day they met, she was his obsession, his desire, his need; and he planned on getting his fill of her. _Soon_.

Sakura tightly closed her eyes and pushed against his chest with her small hands. Her efforts though proved to be useless underneath Itachi's strong muscles and weight. Sakura narrowed her green eyes and tried to quickly think of a plan to get this _incredibly _sexy man off of her. She needed to get him off of her.

Because if she dare say,

She was _enjoying _the attention she was getting from the man.

An idea suddenly came into her mind when she lifted up her leg only to dig her high heel into his side causing the black haired billionaire to yelp in pain and automatically slightly cringe away from Sakura.

Sakura took this to her advantage and quickly pushed herself away from the man who was currently in quite a state of pain. "I am leaving" she hissed at the poor man who was looking at her with a mixture of pleasure and desperation. "And don't forget about your welcome back party with the other companies" she called over her shoulder, gave him one last glare, and rushed out of the office slamming the door on her way out.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura gave off a slight sigh of relief at the next name of the list.

Neji Hyuuga.

He was one of the more gentlemen characters that inhabited the building. He was often called "The Prince" for his polite manner and well furnished background. Also his looks gave him a princely disposition. With his long chocolate brown hair that he often kept in an extremely low ponytail with it having it across his back. He had beautiful pearl eyes and a milky complexion.

Their meeting was one of the more civil ones that Sakura wasn't groped or inappropriately touched.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura sat in the waiting room of the company office where she was instructed to wait for Neji since she had to go around the office with him. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard an extremely loud male voice and a quiet dulcet male voice as well coming closer. _

_Sakura looked up from the magazine she was reading and was awarded with a pair of completely mesmerized fish eyes. _

_Sakura knew _exactly _who this guy was, Rock Lee, Neji's bodyguard, best friend, and rival. She looked over his long haired bowl cut, bright green suit, and huge eyebrows. 'Wow' Sakura thought and quickly averted her eyes back to her magazine. _

"_Neji-kun" she heard Lee's voice yell across the room. "Neji! You seem to have a pink haired angel of youth sitting in your waiting room" _

_Sakura blushed slightly at the sentence but still did not lift her gaze from her magazine until she felt one of her hands being held in another. She looked over only to find Lee himself holding her hand and looking at her with adoration. _

"_Oh hello angel" Lee gushed and the blush on his cheeks doubled, "My name is Rock Lee, may I ask what name would have the honor of being associated with your beauty?" _

_If it were any other man Sakura would have rolled her eyes and labeled him a complete letch, but with Lee and the look on his face she couldn't bring herself not to believe his words. _

"_Haruno Sakura" she said carefully and eyed the green suit in complete awe. 'Why would anyone wear that' she thought. She also wanted to laugh slightly at the blush that now had completely taken over the strange man's face. _

"_Sakura! As in the cherry blossom?" He exclaimed and jumped onto both of his feet "Oh Sakura-san, the beautiful cherry blossom, may I ask what you are doing here gracing all of us with your perfect presence?" _

_Sakura was about to explain her current job position when she was cut off. _

"_She's my secretary Lee, now leave her alone so you don't scare her off" a voice instructed and now in her line of vision was Neji Hyuuga. _

_Sakura stood up and bowed slightly, "Hello Mr. Hyuuga-san, I am your new secretary Sakura Haruno and I look forward to working with you" She looked up and was met with a stoic pair of pearl eyes. _

"_Hn" he grunted and motioned for her to follow him. _

"_It was amazing and phenomenal meeting you Sakura-san" Lee called and waved his hands madly. _

_Sakura smiled and waved back to the ecstatic black haired man, "It was nice meeting you too Lee-san" she called and continued following Neji. _

"_Do you have my schedule?" Neji grunted and looked at the pinkette with mild interest. _

"_Yes Mr. Hyuuga-san" Sakura handed him the piece of paper; "You first have a meeting with your uncle about some family business and after Hinata-san wanted to have a quick lunch with you". _

_Neji nodded expertly and continued walking down the hall. They stopped at an empty desk where he set down the papers and looked around the desk. _

"_Is there something you need Mr. Hyuuga-san?" Sakura asked looking at the brunette man. _

"_Yes, I'm looking for a briefcase" Neji's eyes roamed over the desk "They said it would be around here but I don't see it" his perfect eyebrows knit in confusion. _

_Sakura's green eyes started to roam all over the desk until she spotted a brown briefcase on the floor. _

"_Is this it?" Sakura questioned at the same time Neji voiced "Here it is" and both their hands come in contact with the briefcase. _

_Their hands came together _

_Their breaths stopped_

_Their eyes locked with each other's_

"_I-I'm so s-s-sorry Mr. H-Hyuuga-san" Sakura bowed over and over apologetically. When she finally stopped and came back up she was met with those moon eyes. However, there was something different about them. They now held a completely different emotion in them that seemed to make them glint. _

_Affection_

_Neji cleared his throat, "It's quite alright Sakura" he grunted and stalked out of the room leaving Sakura standing with the papers and the briefcase he had forgotten. _

_**Flashback over **_

Ever since then Neji had never tried to grope Sakura, touch her wrongly, force her up against things and try to completely attack her.

Instead he would brush the hair out from her eyes, occasionally stroke her cheek, and look so deep into her eyes that it seemed he was trying to memorize every plane of her face.

All those looks that he gave her made a bigger impact on her than all the groping that she could handle.

If she dared say it, he looked at her as if he were a man in love.

Sakura knocked on the door and simply walked in knowing that it would be fine. "Hello Hyuuga-san" Sakura greeted the man seated in his large chair next to his window.

"Sakura" Neji's gruff voice replied, his eyes now completely focused on her.

Sakura looked around the room that was painted a plain shade of white with two large brown chairs and a wooden desk that sat right in the middle of the office. On the computer, much like the other company owners, sat a large computer.

"Here are the contracts you requested Hyuuga-san" Sakura hesitantly walked towards the handsome male who was now intently staring at her. "Also" Sakura smiled and handed him an envelope with his name on it "This is a birthday card for you, since you're birthday is coming up in a week".

Neji's eyes widened and took the envelope gingerly in his hands as if it were made of glass. "This is for me?" he whispered and looked at her.

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded "Yes sir, I know it isn't until a week but you only turn twenty five once and I wanted to make sure I gave it to you" she smiled and turned to walk out of the room. "Now if that's all you need Hyuuga-san then I'll just leave" however she was stopped in the middle of he tracks by a hand now enveloping hers.

"Sakura" Neji's deep voice filled with an emotion that could only be called adoration brought one of the brightest blushes on her face. Neji turned her around gently now bringing her body close up against his. He brought his free hand up to her face and caressed her face sweetly before running a hand through her soft pink locks. His breath washed over her face and he locked eyes with her.

"Thank you" he whispered and in almost slow motion brought his lips to hers in a simple and very, very, sweet kiss.

He kissed her slowly and sensually causing her to freeze in shock. His hands were brought to her face in a gentle embrace holding her in place. He gently and slyly maneuvered his tongue in her mouth and she could feel a growl rumble in his chest at the taste of her. He kissed her slowly, savoring every moment of this type of nirvana.

He slowly ended their kiss and refused to let Sakura go just yet. He kept her in place moving his hands from her waist, to her neck, and finally to her face where he touched it softly.

Sakura's eyes were fighting to stay open and not completely fall down under Neji's soft caresses and soft velvet like voice. Sakura's eyes snapped wide open once she realized what was happening.

"H-Hyuuga-san" Sakura hiss whispered. "That was COMPLETELY unnecessary, now I wish you happy birthday and, and" Sakura stuttered for another word. "Good day" Sakura slightly tripped out of the room leaving Neji looking at her with a dazed expression.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"I swear to god" Sakura growled under her breath as she slammed the doors that led into Sasuke Uchiha's firm. "This is getting _ridiculous_" she muttered dangerously and huffed her way right into the main lobby.

Sasuke Uchiha was the younger brother of Itachi and completely unemotional. He had raven hair that went up in odd angles and stopped at the scruff of his collar. Instead of red eyes, Sasuke had dark obsidian eyes, and a face as pale as snow. The main words in his vocabulary were "hn", "yeah", "whatever", and "hn". He was just extremely lucky he had his angel like looks.

They didn't get off to an exactly fabulous start when they first met.

_**Flashback **_

_Sakura was getting _extremely _annoyed with Sasuke Uchiha. _

_When they first met he simply looked at her with an expression that she could only describe as disgust and didn't even give her a second glance when he walked away. _

_Everything she said to him he didn't even bother looking at her and simply responded with "Hn". Each time she gritted her teeth and gave a polite smile. _

"_Mr. Uchiha-san these papers came from the office do you want to deal with them now or later" Sakura questioned and showed him the papers. _

_Sasuke looked bored and uninterested and scoffed, "You're annoying" he told her and gave her an insulting look. _

_That was _IT

"_Look you spoiled rotten little boy" Sakura growled and slapped the papers down on his desk startling Sasuke. "I have had _enough _of your emo kid mood swings and you acting like you're some BIG SHIT when you are acting like a child" she finished. "I am a human being dammit and I will NOT be treated like I am anything less than you, just because you have this huge company and tons of money does _not _mean that I can be treated like dirt" she finished and stomped her foot on the floor. "Now if you need me Mr. Uchiha-san I will be getting documents from Ms. Yamanaka" Sakura growled and stomped out of the room. _

"_YOU SAID THAT?" Ino Yamanaka yelled causing all heads to turn in the office._

_Sakura reeled back at the loud voice coming from the model gorgeous girl in front of her. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, curves to die for, and assets that girls would kill for. Ino Yamanaka was beautiful. _

_And had quite the crush on Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_I can't believe you actually said that to Sasuke-kun" Ino squealed and clapped her hands together. "I mean I have been completely in love with him for _years _now but he hasn't given one girl in this office the time of day" she huffed disappointed, "You know sometimes I just wish he could be like his brother Itachi-kun you know" Ino giggled, "Horny". _

_Sakura blushed and shook her head 'Oh no' Sakura thought, 'At least with Sasuke I won't get molested'. _

"_Sakura" a gruff voice came from behind her and roughly grabbed her arm yanking her away into his office. Once she was in his office, she was forced to sit on the navy blue couch that was velvety and soft. She looked around the room and found it was very similar to Naruto's except the walls were painted a navy blue and his chairs were black along with his laptop. _

"_Yes Mr. Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked testily and watched him sit down on the sofa next to her. _

"_I just wanted to apologize for my behavior Sakura" Sasuke said evenly and gave her a side longed glance. "I shouldn't be treating a lady in such a way" he purred causing Sakura to give him a suspicious glance but nodded. _

"_I'm sorry for yelling like that Mr. Uchiha-san, It was not professional of me at all" Sakura apologized and lowered her head in his direction. Her head though was quickly being lifted by two pale fingers under chin. _

"_I do hope" Sasuke purred sensually looking at Sakura and placed his hand on her knee making patterns on it smoothly. "That we will get along swimmingly" his eyes now glinted with red. _

'_Oh shit' Sakura panicked at the new look at red that scarily resembled Itachi's eyes. _

_**Flashback Over **_

Sasuke wasn't as forceful as his brother, but he still clearly made his feelings known. He would grab her by the arm and trace his thumb around it, put his hand on her knee and look at her clearly stating his feelings, and even one time he put his hand on her butt.

That earned him a good smack across the face.

Sakura huffed into the main lobby, "Hello Ino" Sakura greeted to the beautiful blonde behind the counter.

"Good afternoon Sakura" Ino smiled and waved her over so they could talk.

"How are things going with Shikamaru?" Sakura smiled and leaned over the counter smiling knowingly at the blonde.

Ino blushed slightly and slumped in her seat, "Well, to be honest not so good he won't even acknowledge my advances. He always says 'you're too troublesome'".

Sakura laughed, "Ino don't worry he says that with _everybody_" and stopped when she say Ino shaking her head.

"Wrong, he doesn't say that with you Sakura, sometimes I think he might have feelings for you" Ino said looking up through her long thick eyelashes. "You're just too adorable for your own good" causing Sakura to laugh and shake her head, clearing showing her doubt.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" Ino said brightly causing the pinkette to turn around and meet with his dark eyes.

"Ino" Sasuke greeted but his eyes never left Sakura's. "Hello Sakura" he smirked.

"Uchiha-san" Sakura inclined her head. "Here are some documents for you" she handed the large stack of papers into his awaiting hands.

"Thank you" he continued smirking, "Would you mind coming into my office for a minute Sakura?" he asked smoothly and walked into his office holding the door open for the pink haired girl.

"Of course Uchiha-san" Sakura replied and walked into his office dreading the sound of the door closing and a distinct _click. _

'Great' Sakura thought, 'He locked the damn door'.

"Sakura" Sasuke purred and looped an arm around her waist drawing her up against his chest. He leaned his mouth down and started licking her neck much like a cat. He sucked at her pulse causing an almost noticeable mark. He bit down hardly causing Sakura to wince in slight pain that she didn't want to admit was actually quite pleasurable. His lips ghosted over her neck again and he quickly grabbed her butt.

_That _quickly brought Sakura back to reality.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura struggled against the raven haired boy's iron grasp. "Let me GO Uchiha" She pushed him so he fell onto his couch. "I've already had one Uchiha completely mouth rape me, I do NOT need another one" she yelled until she realized what she just said.

"Goddammit' she cursed in her mind at her ignorant comment.

If there was one thing Sakura learned about Sasuke it was that he was _extremely _possessive.

Sure, all the billionaires had somewhat of a possessive nature. They would glare at other billionaires when they got too close to her. You could also tell by the small things they did. For example, when Naruto got angry then his normally cerulean blue eyes would turn darker.

Sasuke however, was much more possessive than the others.

So put bluntly, what she just said

Was extremely stupid

And she was going to pay for it

"He did _what_?" Sasuke hissed with pure malice and with narrowed eyes. "Itachi _kissed _you?" his eyes now pure slits. He grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look straight into her eyes.

Sakura could only stutter her response, "W-well I mean he, he _might _have. I mean it was like….an hour ago so I'm still a little fuzzy about it" Sakura laughed weakly. Her despair only grew when she heard a growl come from the boy's mouth that rumbled in his chest.

"Has anyone else kissed you today?" he growled and continued staring her down.

Sakura opened her mouth as if to answer but then quickly closed it. She had no idea what to say. If she said yes then Sasuke would go on a rampage and if she said no then Sasuke would find out she lied and go on an even bigger rampage.

She was stuck

Though, Sasuke was quite brilliant and her silence answered his question.

Sakura knew it was time to excuse herself when she could practically see the steam radiating off of the boy who currently held her.

"I've got to go Uchiha-san" she pushed away miraculously from his grip and ran out of the door as quickly as her feet would let her.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sasori Satsuki was weird

Don't get her wrong. He was extremely good looking

But he was _so _weird

He specialized in _dolls_. That for one creeped her out, second he always had this high on drugs look in his eyes, and thirdly he was a complete closet pervert. Almost as bad as Itachi, his certain fetish included _licking_.

Sakura involuntarily shuddered

When Sakura first met Sasori it was quite similar to her and Sasuke's interaction. He ignored her, and finally she got pissed, said something particularly nasty and he simply stared at her in awe and muttered something about "true art".

She still didn't know what he meant by that.

But there was another problem with the red headed male that she couldn't get rid of.

His best friend Deidera

The male version of Ino, he had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with one long bang covering his right eye. His only visible eye was a clear blue. He was a beautiful man, he was funny, charming, and had an incredible smile.

He was also obsessed with her.

Whenever Sasori wasn't around he would immediately grab her up in his arms and whisper things that would cause Sakura to become red in the face. He was being very discreet about it until Sasori found out about him being intimate with the secretary.

And completely pulverized him.

Shall we have a flashback?

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura stood with wide eyes staring at her boss who was now hovering over his EX best friend with pure hatred in his eyes. _

"_What" he hissed to the blonde, "Do you think you were doing with _my _secretary?" _

_Deidera scoffed and stood up to the red head, "I was just telling her about our future together, yeah" his eyes slid over to her and looked her over as if she was standing there completely naked. His breath was caught in his throat however when he was yanked by his collar. _

"_You have absolutely _no _future with Sakura" he whispered to the blonde who was starting to look a tad intimidated. "Because she's _mine_" and with that said Sasori threw the blonde onto his large red chair sitting next to the window and walked towards the petite girl standing near the door. He wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. "Did Deidera scare you love?" He cooed into her cheek and licked it lightly causing Sakura to shudder. _

"_Stop violating my Sakura, yeah!" Deidera shouted and stood up to the redhead who now was completely ignoring him and giving her his full attention. _

"_I love you being my secretary Sakura" Sasori smiled sadistically and continued licking his way down her neck. "Maybe later I'll call you in for a private meeting" he whispered in her ear. _

_Sakura blushed madly while Diedera was completely forcing them apart which Sakura wasn't complaining about. She tried to quietly sneak out of the office until she felt _two _pairs of arms around her. _

"_Where do you think you're going Sakura?" Sasori's voice sounded in her left ear. _

"_Yeah Sakura-chan, don't leave me" the blonde's voice sounded in her right ear. _

"_I need you two to let go of me" Sakura gritted her teeth and looked over her shoulder at the two handsome men holding her close. _

"_Oh Sakura I'm never going to let you go" Deidera said his voice going slightly darker. _

"_You're mine, my dear secretary" Sasori licked her face much like a cat. _

_**Flashback over**_

Ever since then Sasori did everything he could to keep her away from Deidera.

Honestly, they fought like two eight year olds instead of two twenty seven year olds.

Sakura sat on the red chair facing his doorway holding the papers in her hand. Her attention was fully turned to the doorway when the handsome red headed male walked in and smirked when he saw her sitting there. Her green eyes met his gold ones, and she quickly averted her eyes to the laptop sitting on his large desk. She also looked at all the paintings that occupied the walls.

"Hello love" Sasori said and came to her kissing her cheek chastely before she could avoid it.

"Hello Satsuki-san" Sakura greeted and shoved the papers into his hands before he could say or do anything more to her. "These are the contracts for your next merger" she pointed out, "These are the RSVP's for your dinner party", "And these are fan letters" she grumbled and rolled her eyes at the childish letters with hearts drawn on them.

The slightly perverted redhead smirked, "Is someone jealous?" he teased and reveled in the small pink tint that colored her nose.

Sakura scoffed, "Is someone a little conceited?" she shot back, "And it's not like the other bosses don't get fan mail" causing Sasori to glower a little.

"Oh Saso-kun" Sasori started to read aloud the letter making a mocking voice while doing so. "You are the sexiest man in the world, please allow me the pleasure of pleasuring you" Sasori raised his eyebrows at Sakura who simply shrugged her shoulders. "Write back soon Saso-kun, I'll be waiting for your letter expectantly" he read and snorted at the grammar error.

"Well" Sakura drawled, "She sounds like a real winner or trophy wife, whichever you prefer" Sakura smirked and stood up. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "You're a lucky man Satsuki-san". Her arm was grabbed though by his and she was swung so she was pinned to the floor.

"I would be lucky" Sasori purred into her ear "If I could have you all to myself" he quickly licked her ear causing a strong jolt of surprise from the tiny girl.

His ministrations were cut off quickly when the door swung open slamming the wall and a very pissed off blonde was standing in the doorway.

"Sasori, what do you think you're doing with my Sakura-chan yeah" Diedera yelled and pointed to the unemotional man who was currently pinning his love interest to the floor.

"Simply pampering what is _mine_" he emphasized the last word and gave Diedera one hard glare.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan" Deidera whined and threw himself on the floor so now he was locking eyes with her. "Don't choose Sasori, choose me" Deidera gently tugged on a lock of her hair affectionately "I'm a billionaire too, and I'd treat you loads better than this guy over here" he jabbed a thumb in Sasori's direction which caused the redhead to growl in annoyance.

"Deidera-san, Satsuki-san and I have nothing going on" Deidera gave another look to their current situation. "Ok well it may not look like that now, but that's only because Satsuki-san attacked me" she muttered under her breath.

Deidera's one visible blue eye sparkled, "So that mean's I still have a chance" he exclaimed and gave Sakura only a chaste kiss on the lips before he was thrown off of her by Sasori.

"Don't touch her" Sasori snarled to the man who was glaring quite visibly at his "best friend".

In her annoyed stupor Sakura failed to notice the fact that Sasori was now standing up and she was not being pinned down by anybody.

She was free

Sakura looked around the room, looking for an opening where she could quietly slip out without being noticed and head for the door.

Because god knows it didn't work last time.

Sakura moved slowly from under Sasori so now she was not in his line of sight anymore. The two men failed to notice though because of their childish glaring match. Sakura calmly got up to her feet and crouched down slightly and lightly stepped to the door.

'More like the gates of heaven' Sakura thought and internally did a victory dance when she got to the door still unknown to Sasori and Deidera. She quietly turned the doorknob and put one foot outside the door then another.

'Screw shutting the door' she thought in her mind and made a mad dash out of the office hearing the laughter that was erupting the office. Before she could completely leave the company's office she heard to different but distinct voices in the background.

"WHERE DID SAKURA GO?" Two loud male voices yelled across the company, quickly followed by a "YEAH".

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Gaara Sabaku was a very quiet man for twenty four

In fact, their first meeting he didn't say one word to her. Instead, he just stared at her the whole time.

It was the most awkward experience of her life.

"Sakura" a female voice yelled across the hall and before Sakura could register anything she was tackled by Temari Sabaku herself, Gaara's sister.

"Hello Temari-san" Sakura smiled at her now good friend who was glomping her maliciously. Temari made it clear that she was rooting for Sakura and Gaara to get together. She often left them alone with music and dimmed the lights when she left the room. Sakura found it amusing the first time she did it, the second time Sakura rolled her eyes, the third time Sakura was getting a little concerned but remained calm, and the fourth time she realized what this whole thing was.

Gaara and Temari made a plan.

Each time Temari left them alone Sakura noticed that Gaara would take more time in getting to know her. The first time was as awkward as they came. They sat in complete silence until Gaara cleared his throat and asked "How are you today Sakura?" where Sakura responded "Very Well Sabaku-san, and yourself?" and he would respond with "Fine".

That's where it ended.

The second time was slightly better. They discussed his work and how she liked her work as a secretary. They never got to anything on a deeper level though until the third time.

The third time was honestly a fun time. They discussed likes and dislikes. She learned his favorite foods consisted of salted tongue and gizzard, and he detested sweet bean jelly. She talked about her love for ice cream and how she ate three whole tubs of it after a nasty breakup with an ex. She was laughing while he would smile gently with a almost invisible blush on his cheeks.

He was shy, but very sweet when you got to know him. Sakura thought they were actually going to be good friends.

That is until the fourth time Temari left them alone.

And Gaara completely ravaged her.

_**Flashback **_

_Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed when Temari made up an "excuse" to leave her and Gaara alone in his office. "Does she ever give up?" she stated and looked at the handsome red haired male. _

_Gaara was, just like the rest of the billionaires, extremely good looking. He had jade green eyes that were accented with the dark rings that surrounded them. His passionate red hair stuck up in odd angles that gave him a rough appearance. He dressed neatly and had a clear face. The thing that Sakura found herself staring at most was the tattoo that was over his right eye. _

"_Sabaku-san?" She asked the redhead who was now looking at her quite sternly and not saying a word. "Are you ok?" she stood up from his tan colored couch and walked towards the brown colored desk he was sitting at. _

"_Yes Sakura" Gaara's deep voice sent unconscious shivers down her back. "Would you mind coming here for a moment though?" his eyes were closed and he leaned back in his chair. _

_Sakura's pink eyebrows knit in confusion but walked towards the powerful man until she stood in front of him. "Yes Sabaku-san?" she asked cocking her head to one side. She was confused until she heard an audible snap and looked down only to find Gaara and a pencil in his hands in two separate pieces. _

_Sakura immediately was pulled down by a strong hand and her lips were met with a pair of extremely soft ones. Sakura should have expected this now that she thinks about it. Her ability to think was becoming more and more difficult while Gaara started tracing his tongue all around and in her mouth. _

_His kiss was as fiery as his hair, he gripped the back of her head to lift her face up and brought her small frame into his lap. One hand on the back of her head and one on her knee he titled his head to the side to deepen the lust filled kiss and groaned at the sweet nectar that was her mouth. He inched his hand a little bit higher up her leg making her skirt hike up slowly. His tongue now fully in action battled with Sakura's unwilling one and brought her body closer to his groaning at the luscious curves Sakura had. _

_Sakura's eyes snapped even wider open and quickly pushed the redhead away. Gaara's eyes were glazed over with pure lust and he looked at her as if she was his prey._

_Temari walked in and froze at the sight of Sakura breathing heavily with a mortified look on her face and her baby brother sitting in his chair looking at Sakura as if he were going to attack her. _

"_Well if that's all you wanted S-Sabaku-s-san" Sakura stuttered and quickly walked out of the room with a slight stumble. _

_Unknown to Sakura after she left the office Temari turned towards the Gaara with a large smirk on her face. _

"_Way to go little brother" _

_Gaara could only smirk dreamily at the retreating figure of Sakura. _

_**Flashback over **_

Ever since then Gaara would always give Sakura lust filled glances but never tried anything with her, which she was thankful for. However, she was just counting the days when he would snap into predator mode again.

"So are you here to see Gaara?" Temari smiled big and nudged Sakura in the side causing Sakura roll her eyes.

"Yes Temari I just have some documents to give him then I'm out of here" she shoved the blonde back lightly who just laughed and slung an arm around the pink haired girl's shoulders.

"Oh come on Sakura" Temari goaded and lead her down the halls to Gaara's office. "Gaara is so into you it's almost insane, you've got to submit, and think about it, if you marry Gaara then we'll be related" Temari exclaimed and shook Sakura's shoulders in excitement, "Wouldn't that be amazing".

"Temari stop harassing Sakura".

Sakura turned slightly and was met with the chest of Gaara Sabaku.

"Hello Sakura" his voice seemed to sound warmer with her in the room causing Temari to smile gently.

"Sabaku-san" Sakura bowed slightly in respect.

"Hey little bro" Temari yelled, "So are you two going to get a little X rated up in your office today" causing Sakura to blush madly and Gaara to narrow his eyes into slits. "Oh come on" she nudged Gaara, "You know you want to".

"Shut up Temari" Gaara commanded and grabbed Sakura by the arm dragging her down the hall with a smirking Temari watching them.

"Bye you two lovebirds" Temari called and walked down the hall with a slight spring in her step.

Sakura and Gaara walked into his office and he immediately sat on the couch that was set in the middle of his office. "Do you have the documents for me Sakura?" Gaara asked and looked into Sakura's sea foam green eyes.

"Ah, Ah yes Sabaku-san" she quickly arranged the files and handed it into his grasp. "Also Kankuro-san wanted to know if that 'smoking hot brunette Matsuri would be here next Thursday?'" she read the note and giggled slightly.

Gaara rolled his eyes and snorted, "Thank you Sakura and tell Kankuro if he wants to know if she's going to be here then he gets off his lazy ass and comes here" he barked and settled comfortably in the couch.

Sakura laughed and nodded, "Understood Sabaku-san" she looked around the office marveling at the large sand weight that occupied his desk. "Is there anything else you need?" she turned towards him and almost groaned at the facial expression he was giving her.

He was in predator mode

"Only one" he murmured and flung her onto the couch making her land flat on her back. "Sakura" he voiced her name making her look into his eyes. "This isn't a game" he said quietly and touched her cheek lightly. "I really do" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and took a deep breath, "I really do care about you" he whispered the last two words as if he was saying a deep secret.

Sakura's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't speak. She had never heard anything so genuine in her life. She was about to respond with something when a loud knocking on the door brought them out of their thoughts.

"Mr. Sabaku sir, you're clients have arrived early" a voice called from outside.

Sakura quickly detangled herself from the redhead's gentle embrace and faced him for a few seconds. "Sabaku-san" she began and stopped. "Have a nice meeting" she bowed and quickly and ran out of the room.

She could hear the stream of curses that were being shouted at the poor boy even when she was leaving the company office.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura sat patiently with a book in her hand waiting outside Kakashi Hatake's office.

She knew already that he would be late, he always was, It didn't matter if there was an important meeting, or he was supposed to pick up documents, or even if he was supposed to perform brain surgery.

He was _always _late.

"I really admire you Sakura" Sarutobi Asuma called from his office he just exited. "You stick with that ass even when he's two hours late" he shook his head slightly and stared longingly at the pack of cigarettes that were in his pocket.

"What can I say?" she shrugged and smiled at the brunette male, "I have to make money someway and do NOT make a hooker reference Sarutobi" she warned and waved her finger who was simply laughing at the pinkette.

Her attention however was drawn to the man who was now hovering over her half looking at her and half with his nose buried in his pervert book.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura" the silver haired man said lightly. "But I was walking down the hall when this crazy man started running down the hall with a large sack of cash, so, being the good Samaritan I am I rushed down the hall to" He was caught off when a book lightly smacked him across the face.

"Shut up you liar" she said lightly. "You have quite a number of calls to make and some angry clients to apologize to". She forced him into the office with a few hard pushes. "Goodbye Asuma-san" she called over her shoulder and shut the office door.

It's been this way since the first day they met. He would be late, she'd wait for him, and then he'd make up some pathetic excuse.

_**Flashback **_

_Sakura sat in the waiting room twitching anxiously. She wasn't one to be nervous but he was late. _

_Two hours late to be exact. _

"_Are you sure he's ok?" she asked the secretary Shizune who smiled fondly at the young girl. _

"_Don't worry Sakura-san" Shizune said lightly with a kind smile on her face "Kakashi-san is always late, don't take it seriously" she turned back to her computer and went back into 'serious mode'. _

_Sakura twitched and looked around at the pretty office. Her attention was brought back when she felt someone sit on the couch with her. She looked over and saw a handsome man with an orange book in his hand. _

"_Is that Icha Icha Paradise" she muttered to herself but halted when she heard a warm chuckle beside her. _

"_Do you read this series?" the man asked her and gave her a side long glance._

_Sakura scoffed, "As if I'd read that trash" she looked over at him, "It's nothing but sex and bad dialogue". She was once again rewarded with a chuckle. _

"_Yes well until I have something to substitute it with" he gave her another look causing Sakura to bristle, "I'll have to make due with this" and turned his attention back to the book. _

"_Ah Sakura-san" Shizune perked up and smiled. "I see you've met with Kakashi-san?" she inquired and titled her head to the man sitting next to her. _

_Sakura went cold as death. "You mean this, this man is, is K-Kakashi H-H-Hatake?" she stuttered and looked at the man who was now looking at her over his book, his eye twinkling. _

"_Sakura eh? My new secretary? Well, I'm pleased to meet you Sakura" he brought his hand forward in a handshake and leaned down towards her ear. _

"_Perhaps you and I can do a little substitution hm?"_

_**Flashback Over**_

"Why are you so worried Sakrua?" Kakashi asked lightly and leaned back on his large grey desk, "I'm always forgiven" he looked up at her over his book and gave her a wink.

"That's because you're good looking and can charm the pants off people" she muttered under her breath. "Anyway, here are the phone calls you have to make" she handed him the large stack of index cards which he took with ease. "And will it really kill you to put up that disgusting smut book" she exclaimed and ripped the book from his grasp.

"Now, Now Sakura" he smiled and even Sakura could only marvel slightly how handsome this slightly older thirty three year old was.

His silver hair was stuck up in gravity defying ways. His face was long and showed signs of slight age and experience. He had dark eyes that were usually passive.

"You need to _work _Hatake-san" she pushed him into his chair. "You've been stalling all day, the workers have told me" she gave him a hard glance. "Honestly sometimes I feel like I'm your mother" she exclaimed and blew a piece of strawberry pink hair out of her fallen bun.

"Well _I _certainly don't want to look at you like that" he muttered and looked at her fully without his book in his way. "I'd much rather look at you like _this_"and he lifted her up so her chest was up against his and their noses touched. "If you really want me to stop reading the book" he whispered and his breath feathered across her mouth, "Then you will have to show me why I should". With that said, he crushed his mouth to hers.

Now, Sakura had to admit, Kakashi was probably the _last _billionaire she expected to kiss her. He often teased her like you would a child. He would pet her head affectionately as if he were a father figure. He just acted so calm around her.

He certainly wasn't acting calm now though.

His mouth slanted over hers and he forced his tongue into her surprised mouth. He moved his tongue all around her most cavern and slid it across her teeth creating a tingling sensation in her body. He wrapped his arms tight across her waist so she was practically lying against his chest. Her arms were on his shoulders keeping her from falling and that seemed to be encouraging him. Though, he did the most amazing thing.

_He _was the one who pushed _her _away.

After he was fully satisfied he set the surprised secretary down and smiled down at her, "Well" he said cheerfully, "That certainly is a fabulous substitute Sakura, if that happens more often I won't need those books" he went to sit in his chair and picked up the phone receiver. "Now I've got phone calls to make so you go home, get into the tub, and let me fantasize about it" he smirked sexily and gave her a quick wink.

Sakura was so struck she couldn't move. He basically just mouth raped her and now he was acting like nothing happened. "W-well then" Sakura started, "G-Goodbye then Hatake-san" she finished and headed out of the office.

"Goodbye Sakura" Kakashi chuckled and stared at the girl running out of the office madly.

---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---*** ---***

Sakura muttered to herself as she pushed the button to the elevator. "Stupid men", "Stupid men and their testosterone, and their egos, and their, their" she stuttered for another insult, "penises" she finished and lightly smacked the elevator.

"Now I don't think the elevator deserved that" a smooth voice said next to her causing Sakura to jump. She turned her head only to find Neji standing there.

"Oh hello Hyuuga-san" she said evenly, "Heading home?" she asked awkwardly and was awarded with a nod. The elevator opened and she groaned at what she saw.

"Oh hello Sakura" Itachi's voice purred like a kitten causing the younger Uchiha to glare at him with pure hatred. "Are you going down to the ground floor too?" Itachi asked and moved so they could make room.

Sakura nodded and Neji followed after her glaring venomously at the two other rivals for the innocent girls' affections.

"Hold the door Sakura-chan" an energetic voice sounded and all the boys groaned when they saw the blonde's smile come in full view. Naruto smiled eagerly but smiled disappointed that there were other men in the elevator with his precious cherry blossom.

"HOLD THE DOOR YEAH" a loud voice and a smack came closer and the men were praying that it wasn't who they thought it was.

"Sakura" Sasori smirked and got as close as he could to his object of affections.

"Hey Sakura, yeah" Deidera yelled with a twisted smile on his face.

"What are you even doing here?" Sasuke snapped at the feminine looking blonde. "You don't even work here' he muttered causing Deidera to frown.

"Well if it isn't a party" a voice drawled from the outside of the elevator and there stood Gaara and Kakashi who quickly entered the elevator.

"I find it absolutely amazing that all of you just _happened _to be on the elevator when I'm here". Sakura muttered and looked at all the men. "It's almost like you have it timed when I'm going to be on the elevator". Sakura laughed to herself shaking her head.

All the men chuckled nervously and looked away almost ashamed causing Sakura to widen her eyes in mortification.

"Wait, how many people are allowed on this elevator?" Sakura suddenly asked after the elevator doors closed. "If we have too many people then the elevator's going to" Sakura stopped mid sentence when a loud crash erupted, all the lights went off, and they stopped mid moving.

"Break" Sakrua finished and looked around only to find darkness.

So, here she was.

Stuck in an elevator

In the dark

With seven men who more or less attempted to/succeeded to ravage her.

Oh yes, Sakura _loathed _her job as a secretary.

* * *

**36 pages….Oh my dear god. Hope you enjoyed!! Read and Review!! **


End file.
